


mess me up

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates it, but only because he loves it so much.</p>
<p>(porn with a little bit of schmoop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mess me up

He hates it, but only because he loves it so much.

He tries not to think too much when they're together like this, because it's far too infrequent that they're actually able to get more than a few fleeting moments of true privacy; yet, here he is, mind racing, body thrumming, with Eren's face in between his legs.

Tonight, they have all the time in the world, and Eren is acting as such. Everyone had just returned from a journey outside the walls earlier in the evening, and after stuffing their faces in the dining hall, have slunk off to bed. Levi had known as he took level spoonfuls of his soup with his hand fisted in his lap that the night would bring he and Eren here, without even casting a glance at the boy.

Levi bites his lip as Eren carefully kisses along his left thigh, pausing every so often to lick at him like a cat. It won't do to moan like a broken man when Eren hasn't even really done anything yet, but the anticipation coils deep in his belly as his hands fist the sheets.

Why he loves this, Levi cannot rationally explain; it's absolutely filthy, and the way Eren does it is absolutely filthy, and the way Levi reacts, the sounds he makes, it's all filthy and it only makes him come all the harder.

It's something akin to a miracle that Eren doesn't make jokes about Levi supposedly hating anything dirty, most assuredly a miracle that they don't talk about anything that happens when they do this after it's done, because Levi's pride would take such a blow that he'd probably have to refuse Eren from his bed for the rest of their lives; maybe Eren knows that.

Eren moves his attentions to Levi's other thigh, licking at it more than kissing. It's the anticipation, he knows that's all it is, but still Levi can't stop his breath from leaving him in an awkward huff. Eren smiles against his skin for a brief moment before continuing, and just when he can barely stand the wetness on his legs anymore, Eren finally slides over and brings his mouth to where Levi desperately wants it.

He forces his fingers to relax, shakily pressing them against the sheets as Eren licks the tip of his cock. Sometimes he can't believe that Eren does this, wants to do it, wants him, how _bad_ he must want him, to enjoy it like he does, because he's always hard as a rock once it's all said and done.

But Levi's trying not to think, and Eren suddenly makes that much easier as he unexpectedly puts his whole mouth around Levi, pulling more of him in, moaning around his hard length. Levi moans before he can stop himself, fingers twisted in the sheets again; Eren sucks him in deeper, swirls his tongue around just so, and it's hot and perfect, and Levi raises his hand to tangle in Eren's hair just as he pulls away, his lips moist and eyes droopy. 

Levi's grunt of disappointment turns into a broken groan as Eren lets a line of saliva from his mouth dribble down to the head of his cock, before smearing his pretty lips over it again. Levi's neck almost protests audibly as he cranes it back, his mouth hanging open obscenely as Eren sucks at him, hard, moaning around him, god, it's all obscene and so fucking good, and his hands finally find Eren's hair, nails skittering across his scalp.

Eren moans again and twists his tongue around, winding him up tight, before slowing his pace a little. The blood pounds in Levi's ears as his hips thrust upwards, trying to seek out the wonderful heat of Eren's mouth again, until Eren pulls away once more, all ragged breaths and red cheeks and wet lips and Levi can't look away, never wants to look away, and then Eren's looking up at him, and his eyes, damn his eyes, because Levi can't look at them anymore and he throws his head back, biting his lip, hard.

Eren's tongue runs along the length of his cock, teasing, then slips lower, where he licks at his balls, licks all over, making a wet mess, making Levi bite so hard into his lip that it hurts, but he can barely even feel it. It's almost too much, and Eren must know, because he yet again pulls away, only to plant his mouth on Levi's stomach, the sudden jab of his tongue into the dip of Levi's navel forcing an unrestrained yelp out of his throat.

Somehow Eren knows all of the spots that are sensitive, when even Levi doesn't know, and he plays around kissing and sucking at Levi's navel until he deems it's had enough attention. Levi's hard and needy and dirty, he feels fucking dirty, and he slides his hands to Eren's shoulders and digs his fingers in, kneads the skin until Eren moans against him.

That tongue licks at his dick again, and Eren carefully gathers up the precum seeping out, and Levi's stomach twists, twists and curls into a knot as Eren leans down, messily spreading saliva and precum above his cock, up onto his belly, his breath hot, coming out in ragged pants, and Levi's reminded again of how turned on Eren is, and he digs his fingers in harder, and lets Eren's name fall from his lips, because god, it's so--

"Do you feel good, Levi?" Eren whispers hoarsely against his skin, mouth still moving, making a mess of him, a complete mess, and Levi knows that Eren's reaching his limit. Eren's licking at the dip between his thigh and his crotch, determined to make him a filthy mess everywhere, wet and dirty and fucking filthy, and Levi grunts and shakes, body wound too tight, and he gasps _Eren_ , _Eren_ , _Eren_ like a mantra; he can't take anymore, and as Eren wraps his lips around his cock again his back bows off the bed, sheet clinging to his sweaty back.

Eren's hands grip his hips tightly as he takes all of Levi in his mouth, up on his knees, his whole body moving, thrusting forward in time with his mouth's motions, and Levi can't stand to watch the sight of it, but he can't look away, and all of the sounds pouring out of his mouth don't even feel like they belong to him, all he's aware of is Eren, Eren's body moving, Eren's mouth, Eren's grunts, and it's with a broken shout that he comes, entire body ignited, hands scrabbling uselessly at the sheets as he fights to breathe properly.

After the moments of bliss, where Levi will freely admit to himself that he sees something akin to stars flashing behind his eyelids, his body slumps down gracelessly against the bed. He keeps his eyes closed, almost detachedly feeling Eren allowing some of the cum in his mouth to fall out on his stomach, where he licks it up again. Levi's toes curl in the sheets as Eren hums against him, and he slings an arm out and presses his knuckles into the pillow to try to avoid squirming, body still thrumming from his climax.

Eren finishes up by placing a series of kisses against his stomach, his fingers tracing patterns along his thighs. He shifts to the side a bit, then scoots upwards, and Levi lazily wraps his outstretched arm around Eren's shoulders to play with the hair at his nape. Eren sighs, pressing his nose against Levi's forehead; he doesn't have to worry about Eren trying to kiss him after all the things he's just done with his mouth, which is another one of those miracles he is quite thankful for (perhaps the most thankful for).

For now, he keeps his eyes closed, letting his heart rate return to normal, Eren's soft breaths against his skin somehow soothing. He'll help finish Eren off in just a minute; he can feel the hardness pressing against his hip, yet Eren hasn't voiced any complaints. Levi's fingers stop moving and he lets the tips press gently against Eren's neck.

It's nice like this, right after, before the overwhelming need to take a shower forces Levi into action. Eren's warm, like always, and Levi doesn't really think of himself as a cuddler, but being together like this is just right in some moments.

It's comfortable, in a way that's all too hard to find most days.

Their breathing seems to fall into rhythm together, and his body feels more relaxed than it has in ages. It's been quite awhile since he and Eren have had a whole night to themselves, and it feels nice to not have to rush about. He can listen to Eren's breathing and feel his warmth and just enjoy it.

Levi jolts quite suddenly, registering after a few moments that Eren is no longer next to him, and, upon sitting up a bit, that his lower half appears to not be as much of a mess as he last recalls. He almost cringes at the realization that he'd actually drifted off without meaning to; yes, it'd been a long day, but still.

He shifts over to the side of the bed, casting his eyes about for Eren, when he suddenly reappears in the doorway. Levi's lips form a smirk as his earlier intentions of finishing him off reappear, but any words die on his lips as he sees that Eren is currently wearing boxers, is no longer sporting an erection, and quite obviously Levi has been out longer than he'd realized.

"You..." he gestures toward Eren, offering nothing more; Eren seems to understand, however, as his neck flushes. "Ah, I ended up just taking care of it in the bathroom." Levi marvels that Eren can feel embarrassed about such a thing after what just occurred earlier.

Eren walks over and stands at the other side of the bed, scratching at the back of his hair. "What are you doing up? You should go back to sleep," he says with a half-smile, as if bringing Levi to a shattering climax, basically holding him as he drifts off, cleaning his sleeping body, and then jerking himself to completion solo in the bathroom is a natural occurrence.

Levi's stomach squirms.

What if it--

And that _look_ on Eren's face - still that little smile, his eyes drooping - he looks downright fond, like this whole thing is natural, normal, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

There's some kind of important epiphany bubbling on the border of Levi's mind, but his blood is thumping too much to comprehend it fully. The bed dips as Eren places a knee on the mattress, and Levi snaps into action before he can allow himself to clam up.

He moves quickly, shifting toward Eren, their knees bumping together a little, and he knows, as he puts his hands around Eren's face, as he ignores Eren's confused sound, as he presses his mouth to Eren's lips and tastes mint and his own lips tingle with the taste of Eren's toothpaste, that the miracles aren't just miracles, they're Eren, they're all Eren, and with a smile he mouths his newfound epiphany against Eren's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like to write porn but then I wrote porn?? And then it got schmoopy to boot, I don't even know what happened here.


End file.
